Generally, this application relates to techniques for protecting electrical connections, such as plug and socket connections between electrical cords.
It is generally desirable to prevent water or moisture from penetrating into an electrical connection. The presence of potentially problematic water or moisture may be found, for example, in outdoor environments. Some devices are known to protect such connections. Such devices, however, may only protect a connection between one plug and one socket.
Often, connections between cords may not be one-to-one. For example, plug strips or fans allow one cord to connect to multiple other cords and, thus, create multiple electrical connections. Such configurations may include a variable number of cords and plug arrangements.
It may be desirable to provide a device to protect a variable number of electrical connections from a variable number of electrical cords.